Ferreus Rememdium
by Lynaelle
Summary: Draco ravale sa fierté en allant chez un spécialiste pour un problème de santé très...personnel. Slash HarryDrago. ! Contenu mature !


**Auteur : Marguerite_26**

**Traductrice :** Lynaëlle

**Rating :** NC-17

**Disclaimer :** L'univers de _Harry Potter_ appartient à JK Rowling. L'histoire appartient à **Marguerite_26**. La traduction seule m'appartient. Aucun profit n'est tiré de cette histoire.

**Avertissements :** relation homosexuelle, contenu **très **mature.

**Résumé :** Drago ravale sa fierté en allant chez un spécialiste pour un problème de santé très personnel.

**Note de la traductrice :** Bonsoir tout le monde ! ^^ J'inaugure mon compte ce soir avec la traduction d'une fic absolument irrésistible écrite par la très talentueuse **Marguerite_26**. Je me suis régalée à la lecture de cette histoire et j'ai eu envie de la partager avec d'autres fans de Drarry ! Et puis ça m'a changé un peu des traductions que je fais pour le boulot (ou plutôt pour mes démarches visant à trouver du boulot...). Un grand merci à J. d'avoir pris le temps de bêta-lire cette traduction malgré son (très grand) manque de temps libre.

Pour celles et ceux qui souhaiteraient lire l'histoire en VO, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Bonne lecture tout le monde !

xoxo

**Ferreus Rememdium**

xoxo

Drago faisait les cent pas dans la pièce. Il examina une nouvelle fois les murs d'un jaune terne, la petite armoire blanche et les piles de _Quidditch Hebdo_ posées sur le petit bureau. Il traversa la pièce en six pas tellement elle était minuscule. Et il faisait trop chaud. Il tira sur son col. Cela faisait _onze minutes_ qu'il attendait, ce qui était franchement inadmissible, même si cela avait au moins eu le mérite de lui permettre de réfléchir aux réponses qu'il allait bien pouvoir fournir aux questions qui allaient forcément lui être posées.

Il se passa une main sur le visage. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu repartir. Ça devait être tellement courant que la réceptionniste ne devait même plus s'en étonner.

La porte s'ouvrit avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de prendre son courage à deux mains pour le faire. Le Guérisseur entra dans la pièce. Ce qui semblait être son dossier médical était ouvert et le Guérisseur avait son nez plongé dans les détails sordides des parties intimes de son anatomie. Du plomb alourdit l'estomac de Drago avant même qu'il ne comprenne réellement pourquoi. Le Guérisseur portait une blouse blanche, il était grand, mince et avait des cheveux noirs. Ce ne fut que lorsque des yeux verts se levèrent sur lui qu'il comprit ce que son instinct lui disait.

— C'est une blague...

— Bonjour, Malefoy.

Potter sourit d'un air plaisant mais dénué d'expression ; ce qui démontrait soit un effacement de la mémoire, soit des années d'entraînement.

— Je t'en prie, assieds-toi.

— J'avais rendez-vous avec le Guérisseur Maleshance.

Potter s'assit et tourna quelques pages, lisant et relisant tout ce que les autres Guérisseurs avaient écrit sur lui et que Potter n'avait pas à connaître. Sans lever les yeux, ce dernier déclara :

— Oui, c'est sa clinique. Un groupe de Guérisseurs travaille ici. Je suis spécialisé dans le domaine qui te pose problème. Assieds-toi et nous discuterons tranquillement de ce qui semble être le souci.

On aurait dit qu'il avait déjà dit ça un million de fois. Comme s'il s'attendait vraiment à ce que Drago prolonge ce rendez-vous. Avec Potter comme Guérisseur.

— Je ne peux pas.

Drago se dirigea vers la porte. Potter ferma le dossier comme si c'était tout ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre.

— Fais comme tu veux. Mais si tu retournes à Ste Mangouste, ils se contenteront de te renvoyer ici. Tu pourrais aussi aller en Europe continentale, mais les listes d'attente là-bas sont atroces.

La main de Drago s'immobilisa sur la poignée de la porte. Il réfléchit à la possibilité de vivre avec ce problème. Ce n'était pas si terrible que ça. Sauf que si, en fait. C'était tellement pénible qu'il en était venu à ignorer l'appel par Cheminette de Matteo Rocco, et c'était aussi douloureux que de se planter une fourchette dans la cuisse.

— Très bien. Mais montre-toi professionnel, Potter.

Celui-ci eut l'audace de lever les yeux au ciel.

— Je me montre professionnel, Malefoy. C'est mon _travail_, après tout. Ça fait sept ans que je suis Guérisseur et trois ans que je suis spécialisé dans ce domaine. Je peux t'assurer que rien de ce que tu diras ou me montreras ne sera différent de ce que les centaines d'autres hommes qui se sont assis dans ce fauteuil m'ont dit ou montré.

Bon. D'accord, il n'allait finalement pas repartir. Parce que, bon sang, ça faisait mal et ce n'était pas normal. Drago s'assit ; la chaise était dure. Il ne cessa de gigoter tandis que Potter sortait un bloc-notes et une plume, et ne s'arrêta que lorsque ce dernier croisa son regard. Ses yeux étaient mornes et ne montraient que peu d'intérêt, une expression qu'il avait déjà vue sur le visage d'une douzaine de Guérisseurs.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge - il devait couver quelque chose ; elle n'arrêtait pas de s'enrouer dès qu'il essayait de parler.

— Je...ça me fait mal quand...

Il recouvrit en partie sa bouche d'une main et marmonna la fin de sa phrase.

— Ca te fait mal quand quoi ? demanda Potter sans montrer le moindre signe d'agacement.

Drago se mordit l'intérieur de la joue et se rappela les superbes fesses de Matteo en train de danser sur la piste de danse avec Blaise plutôt qu'avec lui.

— Quand je _jouis_. Ca me fait mal quand je jouis.

— Avant, pendant ou après l'éjaculation ? demanda Potter, imperturbable.

— Oh. Je...je ne sais pas.

Il essaya de s'en souvenir, mais il avait été trop choqué et trop paniqué de ressentir cette sensation à un tel moment pour se rappeler de quand exactement ça avait commencé.

Potter en prit note. La plume volait sur le parchemin, y retranscrivant une écriture indéchiffrable.

Il posa une nouvelle question, « Un échantillon a-t-il été prélevé ? », en même temps que Drago répondait à la précédente par :

— Pendant, je crois.

Drago cligna des yeux.

— Un échantillon de quoi ?

Potter répondit par un « hmm » et griffonna quelque chose.

— Mais tu n'es pas sûr que ce soit pendant ? La prochaine fois, essaie d'y faire attention. Ça pourrait être important. Un échantillon de ton sperme.

_Sperme_. La voix calme et professionnelle de Potter fit apparaître ce mot comme l'un des plus cochons que Drago avait jamais entendu.

Mais non, voyons, Drago ne pensait pas à ça ; du tout. Son esprit s'était complètement vidé, d'ailleurs.

— Non, pas d'échantillon, parvint-il à répondre.

Il resta assis en silence tandis que Potter griffonnait encore quelque chose. Ce dernier consulta à nouveau le dossier médical qu'il avait emmené avec lui dans le cabinet. Drago se mit alors tout naturellement à penser à des verges, des échantillons et des examens - ce qui était tout à fait mal à propos car bien trop émoustillant. À tel point qu'il ne se rendit pas compte que Potter s'adressait à nouveau à lui.

— Pardon ?

— Je t'ai demandé si elle était longue.

Drago sentit une bouffée de chaleur lui monter au visage. Il le savait, bien sûr. Qui n'avait pas fermé les rideaux de son lit et mis à la porte ses camarades de dortoir rien que pour vérifier si elle n'avait pas pris un millimètre pendant la nuit ? Mais admettre qu'il connaissait la longueur de son sexe par cœur serait trop éloquent. Il avait trente ans. Il pouvait très bien prétendre que la longueur n'avait aucune importance, après tout. Mais Potter aurait-il alors besoin de mesurer ? La réponse à cette question commençait à devenir bien trop compliquée. Il leva les yeux pour découvrir Potter en train de l'observer, l'ombre d'un sourire aux lèvres.

— Je parle de la douleur : est-ce qu'elle dure longtemps ?

Un gloussement nerveux se forma dans la gorge de Drago.

— Je ne sais pas. Suffisamment longtemps pour que ça me gêne, en tout cas.

— Depuis combien de temps la ressens-tu ?

— Quelques mois. Depuis mars, je crois.

— Et ça le fait à chaque fois que tu jouis ? Ça va en s'empirant ou en s'améliorant ?

— À chaque fois. En empirant.

— Une douleur quand tu urines ? Quand tu vas à la selle ?

— Non.

Drago avait l'impression d'être interrogé sous Véritasérum : les réponses, tout à fait honnêtes, lui échappaient comme si quelqu'un les donnait à sa place. S'il avait dû réfléchir aux réponses, ça l'aurait achevé.

— Ton urine a été analysée donc on sait qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une simple infection urinaire. As-tu remarqué des bosses ou des zones sensibles ?

Sa jambe tressautait, alors il essuya ses paumes moites en descendant de sa cuisse jusqu'au genou pour essayer de l'empêcher de bouger.

— Non.

— Y a-t-il une différence si tu jouis après stimulation de la main ou si tu jouis lors de rapports vaginaux ou anaux ?

Drago s'immobilisa. Ce n'était pas une question à laquelle on répondait par un simple oui ou non ; son esprit rechignait. Si jamais sa magie décidait un jour d'ouvrir le sol sous ses pieds et de permettre à la Terre de l'avaler dans ses profondeurs, ce serait le moment idéal pour le faire. Il attendit. Mais il n'eut pas cette chance. Potter griffonna poliment, les yeux rivés sur son bloc-notes ; le salaud lui laissait le temps de répondre.

Prenant tout de même un peu trop de temps, Potter finit par suggérer :

— Ou bien n'as-tu remarqué aucune différence ? Bien souvent, la masturbation est moins intense, ce qui pourrait laisser penser qu'elle serait moins douloureuse, mais d'un autre côté, on a tendance à être plus attentif quand on est seul. Il est difficile de dire si la différence est causée par le manque de distraction ou la source de la stimulation. Bien sûr, l'étroitesse du canal anal autour de la verge peut…

— Aucune différence ! lâcha rapidement Drago.

Il n'en savait rien du tout, mais l'idée de peser le pour et le contre de la masturbation versus les effets du canal anal autour du pénis était classée juste au-dessus de « se lancer volontairement un sort de Crache-Limaces » sur sa liste de choses à faire.

Potter sursauta face à sa véhémence, puis acquiesça.

— Très bien, ça suffira pour le moment.

Il ouvrit une armoire et en sortit un petit bocal évasé avec un capuchon noir. Il griffonna _Drago Malefoy_ sur l'étiquette et, au-dessous, la date et l'heure. Il se leva et tendit le bocal à Drago.

Ce dernier prit le verre froid dans sa paume et sentit une boule d'appréhension se former dans son ventre.

— Et ça, c'est pour…?

— L'échantillon.

Potter ouvrit le premier tiroir du petit bureau et en sortit une pile de magazines. Il les déposa sur la table d'examen. Ils s'éparpillèrent et révélèrent ainsi ce qui devait être le rêve de tout adolescent aux hormones en ébullition.

— Il faut que ce soit frais. Tu n'auras qu'à ouvrir la porte une fois fini.

Alors qu'il allait sortir, Potter se retourna et balança sur les magazines un tout petit sachet en aluminium. On pouvait lire sur l'étiquette : Glissfacile Formule de Lubrification des Guérisseurs. _Usage adéquat pour toute procédure médicale dans un lieu non stérilisé. _Après un petit déclic, la porte se referma derrière Potter.

Drago ne pensait pas être capable de le faire. Certaines choses se révélaient tout simplement impossibles. Il allait sortir et expliquer à Potter qu'il n'y aurait pas « d'échantillon frais » aujourd'hui. Il fronça les sourcils. Potter ajouterait alors sur son foutu dossier médical « n'a pas réussi à réveiller popaul ». Et, même si Pansy affirmait le contraire, il restait persuadé qu'il était possible de mourir de honte.

Les listes d'attente sur le continent n'étaient peut-être pas aussi longues que ça. Mais même s'il trouvait un nouveau guérisseur, Potter continuerait à penser qu'il n'avait pas réussi à avoir une érection. Alors qu'il en était capable, bien sûr. Il a même failli en avoir une quand Potter a commencé à parler d'éjaculer, de masturbation et, Merlin, de l'étroitesse du canal anal. Le pervers.

Potter se tenait-il derrière à porte, à écouter ? Probablement. Son petit air de Guérisseur parfait disparu, il devait avoir l'oreille collée contre la porte, la main dans son pantalon, à attendre les gémissements que Drago allait émettre en remplissant ce bocal.

D'un seul coup, son sexe se mit à appuyer avec impatience contre sa fermeture éclaire.

Pas totalement impossible, alors.

Drago apposa la paume de sa main sur son érection et pressa légèrement. Définitivement aucun problème de ce côté-là. Il eut un large sourire et lança un coup d'œil à la porte fermée. Il ne figurerait aucun « n'a pas réussi à réveiller popaul » dans _son_dossier. Il fit sauter le bouton de son pantalon et il sentit une pointe de fierté en voyant l'éloquente tente qui déformait son caleçon. Dommage que Potter n'ait pas eu à la mesurer - il n'y avait là rien d'humiliant.

Drago aimait se masturber nu, dans un lit ou dans un fauteuil confortable, avec pourquoi pas un petit verre de brandy, un feu de cheminée et son numéro préféré de _Sorciers Volages_. Il jeta un œil à la salle d'examen. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec le luxe de chez lui, mais ses yeux tombèrent sur la pile délaissée de porno devant lui.

De la main gauche, il caressa le renflement de son caleçon d'un lent mouvement de haut en bas. La soie douce taquinait son sexe. De la main droite, il feuilleta la pile à la recherche de quelque chose d'intéressant. Il y avait plein de femmes - des seins, des seins, des seins ; des seins espiègles de menues femmes asiatiques, de blondes plantureuses qui avaient l'air horriblement disproportionnées et toute la gamme entre ces deux extrêmes. Drago les balança à l'autre bout de la table.

Ah. _Enfin_.

Son érection vibra en apercevant la première couverture sur laquelle un homme se trouvait. Il était superbe. De grands yeux bleus, des cheveux noirs hirsutes et des lèvres pulpeuses, parfaites pour les fellations.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier que la porte était bien fermée, puis il baissa son pantalon et son caleçon sur les cuisses. Il enveloppa d'une main ses testicules, ses doigts bougeant en rythme tandis qu'elles montaient et redescendaient. Il ouvrit le magazine. L'homme de la couverture donna raison à Drago : sur la page deux, ses lèvres parfaites étaient déployées autour d'un sexe. La photo le montrait à genoux, la bouche grande ouverte tandis que l'homme devant lui agrippait ses cheveux en bataille et faisait l'amour à sa bouche à un rythme délicieusement lent.

— Oh.

Drago empoigna fermement son érection. Il allait peut-être devoir le ramener chez lui, ce magazine. Il ouvrit le sachet de lubrifiant. Il secoua la tête pour chasser l'idée que se masturber était considérée comme une procédure médicale non-stérilisée. Il observa la photo un bon moment, se masturbant en rythme avec la fellation. Il sentait la sueur se concentrer au bas de son dos. Il n'allait pas mettre beaucoup de temps à remplir ce bocal.

Le bocal. Sa main s'immobilisa. Il l'avait oublié. Il l'approcha et dévissa le couvercle. Il ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer le sourire en coin de Potter s'il s'était masturbé mais en avait oublié d'éjaculer dans le bocal. Il aurait trouvé ça hilarant. Il l'aurait sûrement obligé à recommencer. Sous sa supervision, cette fois. Drago se caressa les testicules et gémit ; son regard se tourna immédiatement vers la porte. Potter lui proposerait de tenir le bocal, bien sûr. Pour s'assurer qu'aucune goutte du précieux sperme ne se perdrait. Il aurait peut-être aussi besoin de maintenir en place le sexe de Drago. Juste pour être sûr. Drago ferma les yeux, renonçant à utiliser le magazine. Il pouvait pratiquement les sentir : les doigts de Potter autour de son érection tandis qu'il jacassait sur les différentes méthodes utilisées pour obtenir de bons échantillons et pour satisfaire aux exigences de quantités nécessaires à un résultat concluant.

Ses testicules se durcirent et ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup. Il chercha le bocal à tâtons. Il se caressa encore deux, trois fois et la douleur commença à apparaître. Ses testicules, à l'intérieur, se mirent à le faire souffrir. Une atroce brûlure semblait vouloir expulser son sperme hors de son sexe, brûlant depuis ses testicules jusqu'à l'intérieur de son sexe. D'un cri étranglé, l'orgasme le déchira. Malgré son hypersensibilité due à la fois au plaisir et à la douleur, il observa son sperme jaillir dans le bocal. Il s'attendait plus ou moins à ce qu'il s'en dégage une fumée, comme un verre de Whiskey Pur Feu. Mais ce n'était que du sperme normal, opaque et épais, et en petite quantité si l'on considérait l'intense douleur qu'il avait suscité en sortant.

Dès qu'il eût repris son souffle, il referma le bocal et le déposa sur le bureau de Potter. Il se nettoya et fit disparaître d'un sort le petit sachet vide. Il rangea les magazines, les disposant de façon à ce qu'on ait l'impression qu'il n'y ait pas touché. Avant de se raviser et de placer l'un des magazines où s'affichait en couverture une femme dénudée sur le dessus de la pile, légèrement tourné vers lui. Avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne voulait pas que Potter le croit hétérosexuel et de réarranger la pile. Un homme robuste avec un collier de chien lui fit un clin d'œil depuis le haut de la pile.

C'était sans espoir. Il remit finalement tous les magazines dans le tiroir d'où ils venaient, vérifia que sa fermeture éclaire était bien fermée et ouvrit la porte.

Potter entra peu après. Pas aussi vite que s'il s'était tenu de l'autre côté de la porte, mais très certainement pas loin. Enfin, ce fut ce que Drago se dit. L'idée qu'il était ailleurs, peut-être avec un autre patient, le faisait presque suffoquer.

Potter ne dit rien et se contenta de soulever le bocal. Il devait encore être chaud. Cette pensée suffit à faire rougir le Serpentard.

Il mit le bocal face à la lumière et le secoua légèrement. Drago n'avait plus douze ans et n'allait quand même pas rire face au sérieux avec lequel un Guérisseur regardait son sperme. Son _éjaculation_, se reprit-il. Il dût se mordre la lèvre pour rester concentré.

Après avoir griffonné quelques notes sur son petit carnet, Potter dévissa le couvercle et leva sa baguette. Des lumières de différentes couleurs s'en échappèrent et se déversèrent dans le bocal.

Le brun les observa avec attention. Il fit un commentaire dans son jargon médical, que Drago ne prit même pas la peine d'essayer de comprendre. Potter se pencha, le nez horriblement près du verre ; il devait pouvoir sentir son odeur. Drago se demanda si du sperme en bocal avait la même odeur que le sexe, même s'il n'était pas associé à des draps et à des corps trempés de sueur. Est-ce que le sperme de chaque homme avait une odeur différente ? Était-ce plaisant ? Érotique ?

— Une quantité inhabituelle de fer, commenta Potter plus pour lui-même que pour Drago. Hmmm, ça pourrait être ce qui rend le passage par l'urètre inconfortable.

— Pendant.

Potter détacha les yeux de l'échantillon.

— Pardon ?

— Tu m'as demandé quand exactement ça me faisait mal…c'est pendant.

— Oh !

Potter murmura un sort de Stagnation sur le bocal puis posa son carnet sur les genoux. La plume resta suspendue au-dessus du parchemin.

— Peux-tu décrire la douleur ? Ça pourrait nous aider à déterminer le problème.

Il avait l'air tellement intéressé que Drago se sentit obligé de lui répondre avec honnêteté. Il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer.

— J'ai senti le désir monter dans mes testicules et, en même temps, la sensation de brûlure a commencé. Mais l'orgasme avait déjà commencé alors la douleur s'est mélangée au plaisir et ça l'a rendue…déroutante. Et ensuite j'ai senti le sperme qui s'étirait comme une traînée de feu à l'intérieur de mon sexe. Mon pénis. Ma verge.

Il ouvrit les yeux. Potter le fixait. Pour la première fois, c'était _Potter_, et pas un quelconque Guérisseur. Ses yeux se baissèrent immédiatement pour regarder ses notes ; la peau à la base de son cou était rouge et Drago était sûr que ce n'était pas le cas quelques minutes plus tôt.

Une bouffée de chaleur se répandit dans son ventre.

— Je…je vais devoir t'examiner.

Potter se leva pour aller chercher un drap.

— Déshabille-toi au-dessous de la taille, allonge-toi sur la table d'examen et couvre-toi avec ça.

Il referma la porte derrière lui avant que Drago ait le temps de cligner des yeux.

Il se déshabilla, étrangement plus à l'aise maintenant que Potter se montrait moins froid. Mais ce sentiment s'évapora dès que ses fesses nues touchèrent le drap d'un blanc impeccable sur le lit d'examen. Potter allait l'examiner. L'incrédulité de la situation l'empêcha d'y réfléchir davantage. Il se serait enfui en courant s'il n'avait pas été complètement engourdi, à la fois de corps et d'esprit. Accrochée au plafond, au-dessus de la table d'examen, se trouvait la photo d'une montagne brumeuse, le mot _Détermination_ écrit en-dessous d'une couleur assortie au gris bleu du brouillard. Elle était dépourvue de charme mais reposante.

Quand Potter revint, il évitait son regard. Son visage était inexpressif, comme s'il avait pris une minute pour se lancer un sort de dissimulation sur le visage. Il s'éclaircit la gorge tout en enfilant les petits gants fins caractéristiques des guérisseurs. Ils produisirent un claquement à faire froid dans le dos quand il les étira sur ses mains.

Drago reporta son regard sur la montagne et sentit la table d'examen remuer alors que Potter se tenait à côté, légèrement penché, pour retirer le drap. Au diable la _détermination_, ce n'était qu'une terreur absolue qui le glaçait sur place et l'empêchait de se précipiter sur la porte pour s'enfuir, cul nu.

Potter lui expliqua ce qu'il allait faire étape par étape, ce qui apparut à Drago comme une simple méthode utilisée par les guérisseurs pour calmer les patients. Et alors qu'il avait envie de hurler : « Contente-toi donc de la fermer et laisse-moi faire comme si ce n'était qu'un rêve », les mots de Potter atténuèrent quelque peu sa panique et sa poitrine se réchauffa d'un sentiment de gratitude.

— Dis-moi si je te fais mal.

Il commença à exercer une douce pression du bout des doigts de son nombril jusqu'à sa hanche, puis fit de même jusqu'à l'autre hanche.

— Tout paraît normal, constata-t-il.

Ses doigts effleurèrent alors quelque chose et un pique de douleur lui traversa le pelvis. Il laissa échapper un sifflement. Les doigts du brun s'immobilisèrent.

— Ça fait mal ?

— Un peu.

— Hmm, fut tout ce qu'il trouva à répondre avant de continuer à descendre.

Un soupçon de douleur persista. Il finit par se transformer en quelque chose…d'autre. En une sensibilité qui n'avait rien à voir avec la douleur - et il en était bien conscient. Lorsque les doigts gantés de Potter arrivèrent à ses testicules, la respiration de Drago s'était accélérée, et ce n'était en rien due à l'humiliation qu'il subissait. Ses jambes s'écartèrent lorsque Potter caressa – _examina_ – ses testicules.

— Pas d'autres douleurs ? lui demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Drago avait envie de voir s'il était toujours aussi inexpressif, mais il savait que ses propres joues étaient d'un rouge révélateur. Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de laisser Potter deviner son excitation, à un moment où personne n'était en droit de l'être.

— Aucune.

Potter fit basculer son poids d'une jambe à l'autre, faisant ainsi trembler la table ; ce mouvement inattendu fit tressaillir le sexe de Drago. Il pria tous les saints pour que Potter ne s'en rende pas compte.

— Est-ce que ça te fait mal quand tu commences à avoir une érection ?

Drago ferma les yeux. Il sentait son sexe se durcir sous le regard froid et distant du brun, qui avait vu plus de pénis qu'une prostituée.

— Non, aucune douleur.

— La sensibilité de ton bas-ventre m'inquiète. Il pourrait s'agir d'une infection de la vésicule séminale. J'aimerais pratiquer un sort de diagnostique qui traverse l'urètre.

Il fit une pause.

— En général, ce n'est pas douloureux, mais la sensation est inhabituelle. Les réactions varient beaucoup d'un patient à un autre.

Drago ouvrit les yeux pour les poser à nouveau sur la montagne. Une infection, ça n'avait pas l'air très bon…pas plus que d'avoir quelque chose qui _remontait_ l'intérieur de son sexe. Il se souvint de la fois où il était tombé par hasard sur une photo qui montrait une petite tige en verre s'introduire dans la fente d'un pénis. Il frissonna.

La main de Potter se posa sur sa cuisse, forte et chaleureuse.

— C'est toi qui vois. Il y a d'autres méthodes qui permettent de détecter une infection, mais aucune n'est aussi rapide que celle-ci. Je comprendrais tout à fait que tu refuses.

— Je veux savoir.

Toute cette histoire se résumait à _savoir_ d'où venait le problème. Il était là pour avoir des réponses et, avec un peu de chance, pour sortir d'ici avec une simple potion pour le soigner.

— Vas-y.

Il releva la tête pour regarder Potter et ce dernier acquiesça. Il se suréleva sur les coudes afin d'observer le procédé, à la fois pour calmer ses nerfs mais aussi par pure curiosité morbide.

Potter abaissa sa baguette. Le bout effleura la fente du sexe durcissant de Drago, qui tressaillit au contact. Le brun retira brusquement sa main.

— Désolé.

Il eut un petit rire qui sembla nerveux, ce qui n'avait strictement aucun sens si on considérait qui faisait quoi à qui en cet instant.

— Je dois juste…commença-t-il.

Son index et son pouce stabilisèrent le pénis de Drago, une douce et légère pression juste en-dessous de la tête. La respiration du blond se fit difficile.

Avec un léger tremblement de la main, Potter repositionna la baguette et marmonna une incantation compliquée. Une lueur argentée sortit de la baguette et pénétra sans bruit la fente de son sexe.

Drago haleta. Il retenait son souffle, le corps tout entier tendu comme un arc. La magie de Potter était vivante, de la puissance à l'état pur dissimulée sous ce fil tressé qui se glissait à l'intérieur même de son sexe. Son corps s'embrasa. Avoir la magie du brun en lui était bien plus intime que ce à quoi il aurait pu s'attendre. Il avait fait l'amour et on lui avait fait l'amour beaucoup de fois au fil des années mais rien ne l'avait autant touché que ça. Il prit une profonde inspiration alors que la magie s'enfonçait plus profondément en lui.

Son sexe était dur et douloureux, mis à rude épreuve contre les doigts de Potter. Leur doux toucher était une torture. Ses hanches donnèrent un coup de reins. Il avait désespérément besoin de davantage de friction, qu'une main se resserre autour de lui ou bien simplement une paume ouverte pour le caresser – n'importe quoi aurait fait l'affaire.

— Tu t'en sors très bien.

Potter relâcha son sexe pour lui plaquer les hanches contre la table et ainsi l'immobiliser.

— C'est presque fini. Tu veux que j'arrête ?

Drago gémit lorsqu'il perdit ce tout petit contact. Merlin, des larmes de frustration coulaient d'elles-mêmes sur ses joues.

— Continue, répondit-il, les dents serrées.

Dumbledore lui-même aurait pu rentrer dans la salle à ce moment-là que Drago n'aurait toujours pas voulu arrêter. C'était douloureusement parfait ; sa peau frissonnait tandis que son orgasme montait. Il allait être d'une intensité brutale et impitoyable. Il pouvait le sentir s'intensifier, le sentir aspirer la magie de Potter, pour la faire ressortir par la suite lors de l'inévitable explosion qu'allait être son orgasme.

Le pouce de Potter dessinait des cercles sur sa hanche.

— Il n'y en a plus pour longtemps.

Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et Drago aperçut une lueur de désir dans ceux du brun. Surpris, ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent. La baguette de Potter trembla, ses articulations blanches autour du manche.

La traînée de lumière chatoyante continuait à se déverser dans son corps. Il sentait le picotement de la magie dans son abdomen. Elle avançait de plus en plus profondément en lui.

— On y est presque.

Potter se mordillait la lèvre et se contentait de regarder la baguette, comme s'il avait peur de croiser à nouveau son regard.

Une intense bouffée de plaisir explosa derrière les yeux de Drago. La sensation était familière mais pas totalement. _Sa prostate_, le renseigna son cerveau. Ce n'était pas la manière dont on avait l'habitude de la stimuler, mais il était impossible de ne pas reconnaître cette sensation. La magie du sort l'effleura une seconde fois et la sensation le submergea.

Il se tortilla sur la table. Potter essayait vainement de l'immobiliser d'une seule main.

— On y est presque, Malefoy. Reste avec moi.

— Je peux pas. Je vais…

— Pas encore.

Les ongles de Potter s'enfoncèrent dans sa hanche, juste assez pour repousser de quelques secondes son orgasme.

— C'est bon ! s'écria-t-il.

Le corps de Drago répondit immédiatement. Il gémit en ressentant la douleur et l'extase se mêler tandis que son orgasme rejetait la magie qui avait été introduite en lui. Il le sentait, il sentait la puissance de cette magie être chassée de lui. Sa jouissance le déchira de l'intérieur. Il s'effondra sur la table, épuisé, le corps lourd, la chemise trempée de sueur. Il resta allongé, haletant, les yeux fermés : il était trop exténué, trop humilié pour les ouvrir. Un picotement de magie sur l'aine le prévint que Potter avait lancé un Tergeo. Un drap vint ensuite le recouvrir. Il avait envie de se rouler en boule et de dormir pendant des jours.

Un petit morceau de parchemin fut déposé à côté de lui. Il le prit et y lut le nom d'une potion qu'il ne connaissait pas.

— Prends-la une fois par jour pendant trois jours. Tu as une infection de la vésicule séminale.

La voix de Potter était redevenue plate, vide. Comme si l'homme qui avait regardé Drago avec une telle passion quelques minutes auparavant n'avait jamais existé. Peut-être était-ce le cas.

Drago fixait le papier tandis que la réalité de ce qui venait de se passer le frappa. L'euphorie de son orgasme prit une tournure acide dans ses veines.

— Je comprends que ce soit douloureux, mais éjaculer au moins une fois par jour pendant une semaine aidera à faire disparaître l'infection.

Potter griffonnait des notes en parlant, comme Binns aurait énuméré des dates et un nombre de victimes en remplissant le tableau.

— D'accord. Je…ferai de mon mieux.

Tout était fini ; un tiraillement dans les entrailles de Drago le laissa mal à l'aise.

Potter avait les yeux baissés, fixant sans le voir le carnet devant lui. Il le referma d'un coup sec et se dirigea vers la porte.

Drago paniqua en le voyant faire, bien qu'incapable de dire pourquoi.

— Et si l'infection ne part pas ?

Potter s'adressa à la porte, la main sur la poignée.

— Envoie-moi un hibou. Je te recommanderai avec plaisir à un autre spécialiste.

Une étincelle de fureur, qui sommeillait depuis la fin de l'examen face à l'attitude froide du brun, s'embrasa dans sa poitrine.

— Je croyais que tu étais le seul spécialiste.

— À de rares exceptions près.

L'étincelle explosa devant cette insinuation. Non seulement Potter aurait pu l'envoyer à un autre médecin mais en plus, maintenant, après ce qui venait de se passer, il déléguait son cas à un collègue.

— Va te faire voir, Potter.

Il repoussa le drap et se leva, les jambes chancelantes. Il mit son pantalon non sans mal en sautillant sur un pied.

— Au moins, j'ai prouvé que je pouvais avoir une érection, espèce de couillon sans couilles.

Ce n'était certainement pas sa meilleure repartie mais, quand il était humilié, Drago avait du mal à faire de l'esprit, comme aimait à lui rappeler Pansy.

— Malefoy.

— Non, je ne veux rien entendre, espèce de con. Tu as voulu m'humilier ? Félicitations, c'est réussi.

Potter soupira. Sa tête se posa contre le bois de la porte.

— La réaction de ton corps à l'examen, et à ce sort en particulier, correspond à celle de n'importe quel homme en bonne santé.

Drago le regarda ; le regarda _vraiment_ : son front était appuyé contre la porte, ses cheveux à la base du cou étaient trempés de sueur, un rougissement prononcé dépassait de son col. Potter remuait avec gêne dans son pantalon, d'une façon qui ne pouvait dire qu'une seule chose…

— Oh.

Hébété, Drago en resta bouche bée ; ce dont il venait de se rendre compte l'assomma autant que s'il avait reçu une gifle.

— Je ne peux plus être ton guérisseur. Je suis désolé. Si tu devais avoir besoin d'un nouveau guérisseur, je ferais tout ce que je peux pour faciliter la transition.

Sa voix vacilla. Ce que Drago avait interprété il y a quelques minutes comme de la froideur ressemblait maintenant à de la frustration difficilement voilée.

— Je ne…

Il fit un pas vers lui. Lorsqu'une très bonne opportunité se présentait à un Malefoy, on ne la laissait pas passer. Qui donc serait Drago pour briser une tradition aussi noble que celle-ci ?

— Tu sais, pour moi, ce n'est pas un problème.

— Ça l'est pour moi.

Potter tourna la tête, qui était toujours appuyée contre la porte, pour le regarder.

— Je n'ai jamais eu à abandonner un patient jusqu'à maintenant. C'est terrible.

Drago se redressa légèrement. Avant de rougir : il était fier de quelque chose qui, clairement, horrifiait Potter. Quand bien même, il ne parvenait pas à dissimuler un petit sourire satisfait.

— Ça m'étonnerait que j'aie besoin de revenir. Mais, histoire de s'en assurer, tu pourrais m'aider à respecter le traitement que mon guérisseur m'a prescrit pour la semaine.

Potter fronça les sourcils comme s'il passait en revue les questions déontologiques que la suggestion du Serpentard avait soulevées. Rien de bon ne pouvait en résulter ; il était temps de mettre en marche le mode séduction.

Drago pencha la tête et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, la laissant rouge et gonflée.

— Le guérisseur est un imbécile, mais il connaît ce sort qui…

Les yeux de Potter s'agrandirent et son rire, qui rappelait un aboiement, résonna dans la petite pièce.

— Oh mon Dieu, Malefoy ! Ce sort n'existe qu'à des fins médicales !

— Tout comme ces petits sachets que tu trimballes dans ta poche. Je n'imagine même pas combien de fois tu les as utilisés chez toi « dans un lieu non stérilisé ». Je parie que ta table de nuit en contient une boîte entière que tu piques du stock que tu as ici.

Potter rougit et Drago ajouta :

— Quelques magazines aussi, peut-être ?

Potter s'éloigna de la porte en secouant la tête et en essayant de ne pas rire. C'était peine perdue.

— Je vous attends chez moi, à huit heures piles, Guérisseur Potter.

— C'est une très mauvaise idée, Malefoy.

Drago haussa les épaules. C'était certainement une mauvaise idée, mais…avoir l'opportunité de coucher avec Harry Potter ? Ça valait l'implosion complète que leur relation était destinée à subir.

— Je détesterais aller à l'encontre des ordres de mon guérisseur et être obligé de revenir pour me faire examiner par l'un de ses collègues.

L'expression de Potter s'assombrit.

— Huit heures, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il, les dents serrées.

— Huit heures piles.

Drago se félicita intérieurement, ce qui se traduisit extérieurement par un grand sourire triomphant. Il tapota la joue du brun et lissa le revers en coton blanc de sa blouse. Le cou du guérisseur était toujours aussi adorablement rouge.

Il se saisit de la poignée de la porte mais, au dernier moment, se retourna pour murmurer à son oreille :

— Et n'oublie pas d'apporter ta blouse, Potter.


End file.
